


Про котов и шляпы

by Teado



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращение в Волшебную Страну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про котов и шляпы

Мисс Алиса Кингсли любит эпатировать публику. В свои двадцать три года мисс Алиса не носит корсет, выставляет напоказ отсутствие чулок и все чаще предпочитает мужские костюмы. И светлые кудри перевязаны ярким шнурком – оранжевая и зеленая ленты, переплетенные вместе. Замуж она тоже не собирается вот уже почти четыре года. Поговаривают, что мисс Алиса любовница своего компаньона, иначе зачем почтенному и уважаемому мужчине держать рядом с собой девицу? Да еще такую. Поговаривают, что мисс Алиса открыла свою шляпную мастерскую. Но никто никогда её не видел. Поговаривают, что мисс Алиса сошла с ума… 

Мисс Кингсли только улыбается в ответ на эти слухи и разворачивает перед собой на столе очередную карту. Ей нет никакого дела до тех, кто так и не смог заглянуть за пределы своих рамок. Для них она и впрямь немножечко сумасшедшая. Глупая девица, решившая потягаться с мужчинами и бросить вызов обществу.

А вечерами мисс Алиса Кингсли как будто исчезает, и на её место приходит Алиса. Та самая Алиса, которая вечерами сидит в кресле у камина, надев любимое голубое платье, которое теперь годится разве что для дома, и, скинув туфли - ведь без них гораздо удобней - поджать под себя ноги, чтобы свернуться клубочком в глубоком кресле. И та самая Алиса вот уже как почти четыре года выполняет самое главное обещание в своей жизни – она пытается не забыть. Да и как тут забудешь, когда каждый тихий вечер начинается с мыслями обо всем, что осталось там. Иногда даже начинает казаться, что это просто бред больного воображения, но Алиса находит тысячи причин, чтобы доказать обратное. Самой себе. Иногда Алиса жалеет, что у неё не осталось хотя бы немного крови Бармаглота – чтобы вернуться обратно. А иногда ей опять кажется, что это только сон…

Сегодняшняя встреча с предполагаемыми партнерами заканчивается более чем удачно для мисс Кингсли. Нужный контракт подписан, и теперь дело пойдет само. В честь этого можно отдохнуть. Совсем чуть-чуть – чтобы не успеть устать от отдыха.

Мисс Кингсли возвращается домой с закатом. Алые лучи красят светлые кудри в кровавый оттенок. Алиса бросает взгляд на прядку своих волос и рассеянно отмечает, что это так похоже на Красную Королеву. Сегодня вечером в доме никого нет – все отправились на какой-то очень важный прием, куда совсем нельзя не поехать. Для такого кощунства нужно быть сумасшедшим. Или, например, мисс Алисой Кингсли.

Алиса только успевает снять перчатки и пройти в гостиную, как над её ухом раздается совершенно нереальный и жутко знакомый голос:

— Давно не виделись, Алисссааа… 

Девушка даже удивиться не успевает, как перед её носом возникает сначала зубастая улыбка, а потом и морда самого наглого кота на свете. К тому времени, когда появляется кончик хвоста, Алиса успевает справиться с собой и с радостном смехом сграбастывает Чешира в охапку – чтобы даже не вздумал сбежать! А то знает она всяких усатых.

— Ооох.. Задушишь ведь! – сдавленно вопит самый наглый котяра, но из объятий выбираться не торопится.

— Чешир, как же я рада тебя видеть! – Алиса все-таки отпускает кота, не забыв при этом чмокнуть его в нос. Надо же окончательно убедиться, что он настоящий.

— Я тоже рррааад... – кот исчезает и мгновением позже появляется на спинке кресла. – Вижу, ты неплохо устрррооилась.

—Спасибо, — девушка забирается с ногами в соседнее кресло и внимательно смотрит на Чешира, пытаясь понять, зачем тот явился. — Знаешь, я так долго хотела попасть обратно, увидеться со всеми, а теперь вот не представляю, что тебе сказать.

— Зато я представляю, о ком ты хочешь спрррросить... — Алиса отводит почти смущенный взгляд, а Чешир только в очередной раз убеждается, что он всегда прав. И вообще – с какой стати самым умным считается Абсолем, когда тут есть такой замечательный кот? — Он все еще ждет тебя, хотя многие говорят, что это беполезно.

— Что? — Чеширу даже становится смешно от такого искреннего удивления на лице их Алисы. Все-таки, какой она еще ребенок.

— Говорррят, что ты бы вернулась, если б захотела. Ты же выпила кровь Бармаглота тогда, — поясняет кот такие простые истины. Как ребенку, право слово.

—Но ведь… — девушка нервно теребит прядку собственных волос, пытаясь понять, что она упустила. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что достаточно один раз выпить, чтобы потом всегда оказываться то там, то здесь, если захочешь?

— Да, Алисссааау... — кот переворачивается вверх тормашками и свешивается со спинки кресла, рассматривая огромными глазами обескураженную девушку. – Поэтому тебе было достаточно только захотеть. А ты даже не пыталась, потому что думала, что это невозможно. Так ты хоооочешь?

— Хочу! — Алиса ни секунды не задумывается над ответом. Вот бы она знала раньше – тогда бы все было намного проще.

— А у него сегодня день рождения... — как будто про себя отмечает Чешир, а потом бросает очередной взгляд на Алису. – До встречи.

— Что? — последнее, что видит девушка – это ту самую зубастую улыбку. А потом все проваливается в темноту.

 

Алиса приходит в себя и пытается открыть глаза, чтобы осмотреться. Но закатное солнце светит прямо в лицо, заставляя зажмуриться и отвернуться. Странно, ведь она была уверена, что солнце уже село.

— Пррроснууулась? — доносится откуда-то сбоку вальяжный голос. — Я уже хотел тебя будить.

— Что? — похоже, ничего более умного она сегодня не скажет. Наконец глаза привыкают к свету, и девушка осторожно встает из чужого кресла, в котором непонятно как оказалась. — Где я?

— А сама не догадаааешься? — отзывается Чешир, висящий под потолком и напяливший на себя какую-то шляпу.

Шляпу? А ведь, правда, везде одни шляпы. И ленты, разбросанные по столу. И какие-то лоскутки ткани. Неужели? Нет, наверное, это опять сон.

— Я сплю? — Алиса подходит к столу и берет в руки первую попавшуюся ленточку – оранжевую. Только сейчас она замечает, что на ней её любимое голубое платье. И даже туфельки на ногах те же самые – которые в том мире давно износились, а тут как новые.

— Мне тебя ущипнуууть? — вполне себе серьезно отзывается кот и даже делает попытку выполнить угрозу. Но Алиса ловко перехватывает его за шкирку и отпихивает от себя. Ей совсем не хочется сейчас шутить и играть.

— Почему я здесь? – ах, как удобно лгать самой себе, упорно думая, что она совсем не этого хотела. Как будто они оба не знают ответа на этот вопрос.

— Ты там, где хотела быть, — отвечает кот и снимает с головы шляпу, отправляя её на исконное место – на один из манекенов.

— Но что я... скажу? — тихо спрашивает девушка, уткнувшись взглядом в стол. И куда подевалась вечно смелая и ничего не боящаяся мисс Кингсли.

— Поздравь его... — ухмыляется наглый котяра и внезапно прислушивается к едва различимым шагам по коридору. — Мне, пожалуй, поррррра...

— Что?! Не оставляй меня! — почти с испугом восклицает Алиса и пытается схватить Чешира за исчезающий хвост. Пальцы ловят пустоту, а в ответ раздается далекий смех.

 

Алиса молчит и вертит в руках ленту, когда слышит знакомые шаги совсем рядом с дверью. Алиса с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривает лоскутки ткани на столе, когда открывается дверь. Алиса очень хочет исчезнуть или хотя бы стать невидимой, когда слышит удивленный возглас. Алиса кусает губы и пытается совсем по-детски не разреветься, когда её сгребают в охапку и крепко обнимают.

— Ты вернулась, Алиса... — раздается над ухом такой долгожданный и совершенно счастливый голос. Девушка тихонько всхлипывает и утыкается носом в чужое плечо. — Я думал… ты нас опять забыла.

— Как же тебя забыть… такого? — повторяет Алиса уже сказанную когда-то фразу. Она ведь обещала не забыть. А мисс Алиса всегда выполняет свои обещания.

— Тебя так долго не было... — с укором говорит Шляпник, а Алиса поднимает на него виноватый взгляд. И как объяснить, что это все её глупость виновата? И что ситуация сама по себе дурацкая получилась.

— Я ведь так и не знаю, как тебя зовут, — и почти получается скрыть веселые искорки в глазах. И даже сохранить серьезное лицо.

—Меня зовут Террант, друг мой, — Шляпник улыбается и проводит ладонью по белым кудрям, не отрывая радостного взгляда от лица Алисы.

— С днем рождения, Террант... — девушка приподнимается на носочки и легко целует своего Шляпника в щеку.

— Откуда ты… Чешир! — как будто был какой-то еще вариант. Только Чешир мог додуматься до такого подарка.

— Не ругай его. Он ведь хотел как лучше, — Алиса улыбается и целует Терранта в другую щеку. Просто потому, что ей так хочется.

— За такие подарки не ругают, Алиса. За них вечно благодарны, — Шляпник вдруг внимательно смотрит и спрашивает то, что не покидает его с того самого момента, как он обнял свою Алису. – Ты останешься?

Алиса ждет этого вопроса с самого начала. Но ведь всегда все важное откладывается на потом. Когда просто нет возможности больше тянуть дальше.

—Сейчас – нет, — осторожно отвечает девушка и, видя сразу погрустневшие глаза Терранта, поспешно добавляет. — Дашь мне две недели, чтобы закончить дела?

Шляпник не торопится отвечать. Он просто молча стоит и смотрит на свою Алису. Он не хочет, чтобы Алиса отказывалась от всего того, что у неё есть в том мире. Но упрямый взгляд говорит Терранту, что она все уже решила. Даже если он попытается возразить – все равно она вернется. Закончит дела и вернется. Но тогда, может быть, уже не к нему. А этого он допустить не может. Никогда.

—Сколько угодно, Алиса... — Шляпник наклоняется и целует девушку в уголок губ. — Тебя я буду ждать сколько угодно. Только вернись ко мне.

Алиса обнимает своего Шляпника и думает, что они, должно быть, оба сумасшедшие. Но ей ничего больше не надо. Она останется здесь. Но сначала надо попрощаться с мамой. И сестрой. 

И сказать, что она их очень любит.

Просто она родилась немножко не в том мире.


End file.
